Vanellope
by VickyT36
Summary: Poor Vanellope, living with her step family, doing all the work, and not being able to go to the royal race. Will she ever find her happily ever after?


**Vanellope**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another wreck it ralph fanfic, it's a wreck it ralph cinderella story with Vanellope, enjoy **

In the kingdom of Sugar Rush there lived a young girl named Vanellope. Vanellope was a nice, kind sweet, girl. Unfortunately she lived with her step-father King Candy (KC for short), and three step siblings, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead.

King Candy didn't like his step-daughter, because he was jealous that all of the candy people in the kingdom liked her better, and that she was better at go-kart racing than his own kids.

And his kids were also jealous for the same reasons. So for that they made her do all the house work, and they didn't do anything. While he let the others wear professional racing outfits, Vanellope just wore a plain green sweatshirt, brown skirt, mismatched stocking and black boots. But as hard as things were Vanellope didn't let it, get her down, and always thought she would be in a better position one day.

She woke up early one morning at about 5:00 and had to get started. She tiptoed down to the kitchen and had to get the breakfast ready.

Finally at 6:30, she'd finished and heard the call.

"Vanellope!" yelled a voice. "They're awake." she said, and she took the breakfast trays upstairs. First she came to Taffyta's room. "Good morning, Taffyta." she said. "Finally, do you have my strawberry sugar cereal with strawberry kool-aid?" asked Taffyta impatiently.

"Just the way you like it." said Vanellope. "Good, no take my jackets, and have them ironed in an hour." she said. "Yes, Taffyta." said Vanellope, then she left.

Next was Rancis' room. "Good morning, Rancis." she said. "About time, did you get my breakfast?" he asked angrily. "Your chocolate pancakes, with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on top, and a glass of chocolate milk." said Vanellope.

"Well at least you got it right this time, take my boots, and give them a good polishing. I want to see my reflection in them." said Rancis. "Yes, Rancis." said Vanellope.

Then she went to Candlehead's room. "Good morning, Candlehead." she said. "You're late, we're my birthday cake marshmallow cereal and fruit punch?" asked Candlehead.

"Here you go." she said. "Great, now clean my stocking, and don't take all day getting them done either." ordered Candlehead. "Yes, Candlehead." said Vanellope.

Finally she came to KC's room. "Well, come in." said KC. "Good morning, KC." said Vanellope. "Just give me my chocolate egg omelet and mocha latte, then get to work on our karts." said KC.

"Yes, KC." said Vanellope. Then Vanellope went to do the rest of her work.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle everyone inside was in a panic. It had been 2 weeks since the king had passed, and they desperately needed to find a new ruler. "Isn't there anyone else, maybe a cousin perhaps?" asked the royal adviser Felix.

"Nothing, the king didn't have any family or kids." said the head of the castle staff, Tamora. "Well, we all know that the new ruler has to love racing and be good at it, I mean that's what Sugar Rush is all about." said Duke Ralph. "Here's an idea, we'll hold a race, a go-kart race around Sugar Rush, and the winner will be crowned ruler of Sugar Rush." said Felix.

"And just who will be in this race?" asked Tamora. "Why everyone in the kingdom." said Felix. "That's a great idea." said Ralph. "A commoner for the ruler, are you two out of your minds?" she asked.

"There's no other choice." said Felix. So they sent the doughnut guards to every house in the kingdom, giving them invitations to the race.

Back at the house, Vanellope had just finished her morning chores. And had just finished putting away her step-siblings clothes. When she came downstairs the doorbell rang.

"Vanellope, get the door." called KC. Vanellope opened the door, and the doughnut cop gave her an invitation, he left. Right now, KC was teaching Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead about which roads to take and not to take around Sugar Rush.

"Now it's important not to drive to fast in the Ice Cream land, so you don't slip on the ice cream, and..." said KC, but he was interrupted by a knock. "Yes?" he asked.

Vanellope quietly slipped in. "Vanellope, can't you see we're in the middle of something?" asked KC. "But this just arrived from the castle." said Vanellope.

"THE CASTLE!?" cried the kids. Taffyta snatched the letter from Vanellope hand, next thing she knew was being attacked by Rancis, and Candlehead. "I'll read it." said KC.

"There's to be a race, at 3:00, and the castle. And the winner of the race, will be new ruler of Sugar Rush." said KC. "The ruler of Sugar Rush?" asked Candlehead. "I could be the prince." said Rancis.

"Or I could be the princess." said Taffyta. "Or I could be the king." said KC. Vanellope thought about her crossing the finish line, and her being the ruler of Sugar Rush.

"Vanellope!" said KC, snapping her out of her daydream. "What are you doing to the rest of the day?" "Well, I was..." "Cancel it, because for the rest of the morning, you'll be scrubbing, washing, cleaning, waxing, ironing, and helping us get ready."

"But, uh..." said Vanellope. "You didn't actually think you were going were you?" asked Candlehead. ""Well..." "(Laughs), do you hear this, KC, she thought we were going to let her come." said Taffyta.

"Oh, Vanellope it wouldn't work out, you don't have the right clothes, you don't have a kart. So racing just isn't you thing." said KC. Vanellope tried to hold back the tears that were swelling up in her eyes.

All morning, Vanellope, cleaned and ironed the clothes they'd be wearing for the race, tuned up, cleaned, and waxed their race cars, and finally she had finished.

* * *

When 3:00 came, KC, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead were heading out to the race. "Bye, Vanellope, and don't feel bad. You can play racing in a box." teased Rancis.

And they drove off towards the castle. Vanellope sat in the candy garden. "I wish I could go. I'm a great racer." she said to herself sadly. As she sat there, a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the ground. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, and saw a woman in a royal blue dress, long chocolate brown hair, and in her hand was a wand that looked a candy cane. "Who are you?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm your fairy godmother." she said. "Fairy godmother, why are you here?" "To help you. You want to go to the race?" "More than anything, yes." said Vanellope eagerly.

"Well, let's see you're going to need a kart. Hmm let's see first the wheels." she said. She gathered four pretzels, and with a wave of her wand she turned them into Oreo cookies.

"The body." She used a nilla creme cookie, and turned it into a spongecake body with a devil dog seat. "Now the decorations. You may want to cover your eyes for this." said the Fairy Godmother.

Vanellope covered her eyes, and she waved her wand over the kart. "Okay, you can look now." said Fairy Godmother. Vanellope took her hands off her eyes and gasped. The kart was covered with chocolate frosting, rainbow and star sprinkles, and coming out of the back were swizzle stick engine pipes.

"It's beautiful." she said. "Yes, now for you. You're going to need some racing clothes." said Fairy Godmother. She studied Vanellope for a minute, and waved her wand over here.

Vanellope looked down at her clothes, and she was wearing a white shirt, mint green jacket, with mint green and chocolate brown stockings, on her feet were milk chocolate colored boots, and on her head was a mint green helmet, with a white stripe on top, and a chocolate brown strap.

"Wow, it's amazing thank you so much." said Vanellope hugging her Fairy Godmother your welcome, child. But beware, when the clock strikes 6:00 the spell will be broken, and everything will go back to normal." said Fairy Godmother.

"I'll remember, thanks again." said Vanellope hopping into the kart, and driving off. "Have a wonderful time." said the Fairy Godmother, and she vanished into a cloud of cotton candy.

* * *

At the castle the racers were at the starting line. "All right everyone, the winner of this race will take the throne as the new ruler of Sugar Rush, is everyone here?" said Felix.

Then Vanellope showed up in her kart, and parked right by her step-family. "All right, now that everyone's here, let's race!" yelled Ralph. The traffic, turned red, red, and the green, and the racers took off.

Vanellope zoomed off in her kart, passing the other racers. She went right passed Candlehead. "Who's that?" she asked herself. Flew right between Rancis and Taffyta. "Have you ever seen that girl before?" Rancis asked Taffyta.

"No." she answered. And finally passed KC. "Who was that racer?" he asked. Vanellope could see the finish line on the horizon. She drove fast, and faster, and crossed it first.

"We have a winner!" cried Tamora. Vanellope hopped out of her kart and walked out with her hands in the air smiling. Felix, Ralph, and Tamora, were just about to go over and congratulate her, when the clock stroke 6.

"Goodbye!" called Vanellope, and she hurried back to her kart. "Wait, you didn't receive the throne yet!" called Ralph. Vanellope ran, but her boot came off, she was going to get it, but the three were right on her tail, so she left it.

"Wait, come back!" called Felix. Vanellope hopped in her kart and drove away as fast as she could. By the time she had gotten back her kart had turned back into candy, and her clothes went back to normal. But still on her foot was the boot. She took it off and held it. "Thank you, thank you so much for everything." she said.

* * *

Back at the castle the three were frantic. "I can't believe the winner of the race just got up and left." said Tamora. "She didn't even tell us her name." said Ralph.

"Well we still have the boot she was wearing." said Felix holding it up. "Hey I just had an idea. The winner of the race was wearing this boot, so tomorrow we'll try it on every person who was at the race, and whoever fits it, we'll bring them to the castle and crown them." said Ralph.

Ralph that's a great idea." said Felix. They sent out the guards to put posters up everywhere to tell them about the boot.

* * *

The next day Felix went out and tried it on everyone who was at the race, but it was no good, everyone's foot was either too big or too small. Finally he came to Vanellope's house.

"Sir Felix it's a pleasure to have you here, I'm sure the boot fits one of us." said KC. Taffyta tried it on, but it was too big, Rancis tried but it was too small, Candlehead tried but it was too small, and KC tried, but it was too big.

Felix was just about to give up, when he saw Vanellope wiping down a table. "Excuse me, miss." he called over to her. "Don't be silly, it couldn't be here." said KC. "She's just our maid." said Candlehead.

"She didn't even go." said Taffya. "I'm supposed to try it on everyone." said Felix. He put the boot down in front of Vanellope and she tried to on, and it was a perfect fit!

"It's her!" Felix cried. "What!" cried KC. "It can't be." said Taffyta. "Impossible." said Rancis. "How could she?" asked Candlehead. "Do you have the other one?" asked Felix.

Vanellope took out the other boot. "Right here." she said, and she put it on. Felix took Vanellope to the castle, where she was crowned Vanellope, Princess of Sugar Rush.

And she lived happily ever after.

**The End, please review  
**


End file.
